


00:39（pwp）

by Eeeeevica



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeeeevica/pseuds/Eeeeevica
Summary: 图个乐呵别深究





	00:39（pwp）

蔡老板的戏开了。

他端的是凤鬓珠钗，絳蓝的外袍染了金线又坠了长珠穗子。外头是一轮明月，摇晃着给地面分了些许月光。这边是新贵妃，醉酒了。

蔡徐坤是角儿，城里出了名的旦角儿。甫不过一起范儿，台下便叫得了好。今儿个这梨园被南边来的军阀包了场，台下都是只懂得在战场上杀生的主，哪懂得这京剧民萃。

都是瞧个热闹，眼里具不得真。

能上座的都是手里提了人命的兵痞子，个个也坐的敞开。唯独正中八仙桌旁的那位爷，披着铁灰大氅，正正端端地坐着。若不是嘴角含了笑，剑眉星目敛了眼当真以为是天上那不食烟火的神仙。

那人是刚将奉系城易了主的王将军，王子异。自己一会卸了身当也是要下去与他敬酒的。蔡徐坤用水袖遮了半边脸，半阖了眼又想着。

想起前一夜那不知是哪边派系支来的副官与他送来的酒，蔡徐坤将最后唱段姿势摆足了，藏在袖里的指节掐的有些紧。

蔡老板下了台，些许个园里的孩子还瞧着面生，倒是有眼力见的轻声问好。他一一应了，边走边将头上繁琐拆了下来。

走到妆间，蔡徐坤动手将扮面去了。妆面戴久了不透气眼角都是红的。他将鬓角云纹摘了余光瞥了旁侧阴影时顿了顿。

“蔡老板。”

他嘴角被吃的红肿，由着来人带着将屋内房门上了锁。又被抵在门板上呜呜咽咽受着亲，他生得好，眼角媚意是天赐的，微厚的唇间坠着薄珠，分开时闭着眼喘了的模样也娇憨着让人心疼。

来人梏着他向前贴紧了，连带着细嫩乳肉也挺着。拇指生了粗茧隔着柔软布料恶意碾压，蔡徐坤受不住，一开口便细细喘了。

“将，将军……”

王子异没吭声，单手掐着他腰胯软肉往怀里带。蔡老板的戏服脱了还未来得及穿上便装，只着了贴身的亵衣被他贴着。许是手上力气大了，只听着耳边一声轻呼。

“呜……”

他不知道蔡徐坤心里却是晓得的，王将军常年征战，手上力气自是没有分寸。再加着他皮肤娇弱，痛觉也亦是敏感。刚刚王子异手上这一动作，自己竟是被铜铁所制的腰带扣撞的发痛。

他呜咽一声，被男人护了的姿势下，身体顫顫地发了抖。双手攀了王子异脖子，手指细白攥着领开了口。

“将军轻些……”

蔡徐坤伸了舌被王子异吮咬，交缠着的津液来不及吞咽，顺着嘴角流至了下颚。

男人膝盖顶开了他的双腿，又用手托着边吃他的唇边将他抱到了桌前。蔡徐坤的腿敞了，亵裤里被伸了手进去裹了欲望抓弄。

王子异还在与他接吻，蔡徐坤被弄得腰酸，瑟缩着想逃。可偏偏双手还环着男人脖颈，他每每向后软了腰肢向后缩着一分，便带了男人压了身体紧贴他一分。

到了后背被瓶瓶罐罐硌了，他也被人压着紧紧贴着桌面，再无退路了。

王子异随手取了一膏体，离近了一看才知是胭脂。他用手沾了些许又薄薄涂在了蔡徐坤的唇上，不料蔡老板许是羞了，偏了头躲了去。

可惜，男人看着那滑出唇形的红膏。红色未待在其应该在的地方，亮晃晃地刺眼，又诱着人上去吻一吻。

当真是美艳不可方物。

男人进来的时候蔡徐坤双手被捉着，趴在桌上细细地发着顫。

他想逃跑，可王子异早将他翻了身背入姿势卸了他的力气。双手又被抓了，徒留两条白腿还做着无用功。

他前边就是镜子，抬了眼便能瞧见自己被肏弄着的媚态。

王子异亦是发现了，他自然不会放过这一助兴的物件。男人用了膏体才不过将将让肉穴把欲望吃进嘴里，肉腔发涨，蔡徐坤不得不将嘴张开来似要把被肉物肏进来时挤进的空气都随着食道从嘴里喘出来。

蔡徐坤不愿看见这幅场景。他如同孩子一般堵气闭眼，又嫌不够将手臂也用上。很快他又发现捂着双眼的手臂又不够用了，它又有了新的用途。

他被肏地双腿发软，神智被欲望和快感拽着拉去深渊，又迎合产生新一轮的愉悦呻吟。

他依稀间记得临着这间屋子不远的地方似是礼佛之用，被吹进来已是飘渺的檀香味道与王将军身上的冷松相结合倒是好闻。恍惚间他好似失手将一长颈小瓶打翻了，浓郁的玫瑰更是熏地他身体发软。

台子上的戏文展开又落幕，新的折子上来亦是进了一半。

众人好奇这生辰场还未开始，怎的这寿星便没了影子。正恍惚着与让人小声嘀咕，自转角处便显了一人影，正是今日主角，王将军，王子异。

下属们宽了心，又打趣着这梨园可是有什么美人竟让王子异这尊神仙也下了凡。将军未多言，只是嘴角含着笑归了座。

不多时，梨园老板也携了物什前来道贺。

说是不日前得了一坛好酒，名神仙酿。又言是晓得王公是位喜酒之人，特此将其带来敬酒一杯。


End file.
